The present disclosure generally relates to luminance control for display devices, and specifically to luminance control using in-band signaling.
A video encoder may receive a frame of video or image data comprising luminance or intensity values for various pixels or sub-pixels of the frame, and encode the received frame for transmission or display by a display device. As part of the encoding process, the pixel or sub-pixel intensity values are quantized to discrete values within a limited range (e.g., integer values from 0 to 255). Because there are only a limited number of discrete values, some of the detail and contrast in the frame may be limited, especially for relatively dark scenes. It is thus desirable to be able to be able to increase an amount of detail that can be displayed in these darker scenes.